Le Poids d'un Grand Nom : Damian Angeville
by Multivers Parfum-Potter
Summary: Un grand nom peut parfois être difficile à porter. Suivez la rentrée de Damian Angeville au Lieu de Partage d'Ozarhawk. (One-shot, 100% OCs, Multivers Parfum-Potter)


Ce texte est un petit _one-shot_ étendant encore un peu le **Multivers Parfum-Potter**. Il est le résultat du travail d'un des auteurs du Multivers à propos d'un sujet choisi par la communauté lors d'un vote.

Pour cet OS, le sujet était : "Le Poids d'un Grand Nom".

Disclaimer : L'univers Harry Potter est la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling et ses ayant-droits. Les personnages, lieux et évènements du Multivers Parfum-Potter sont les créations des auteurs qui le composent, merci de respecter notre travail.

.

* * *

.

 **Le Poids d'un Grand Nom : Damian Angeville  
**

Sur le sol des États-Unis, les Angeville étaient des descendants d'esclaves, membres de la Caste Noire au Sang-Pur, et installés à San Francisco depuis plusieurs générations. Mais avant même d'arriver en Amérique et d'entrer dans le système de Caste, les Angeville avaient une autre tâche.

Celle de protéger la communauté de la magie noire. En détruire les artéfacts, ou les enfermer s'ils ne pouvaient les anéantir. Les Angeville étaient les briseurs de sorts des États-Unis.

Oh, ce n'était pas eux qui se chargeaient des mages noirs. Ils laissaient ça aux Bourgeois, Pivert, Mason et autres familles.

Tant que les autres membres des Castes n'essayaient pas d'utiliser un quelconque artéfact noir, les Angeville ne se mêlaient pas de leurs affaires. Ils essayaient plutôt de maintenir le fragile équilibre entre les différentes Castes. Et c'était suffisamment compliqué comme ça, merci bien.

Et pour pouvoir continuer dans cette voie, chaque nouvelle génération d'Angeville faisait ses études à Salem pour les bases, puis à Readviper dès l'âge de treize ans. C'est ce qu'avaient fait les trois filles de Wyatt et Catherine Angeville.

Mais pas Damian, le benjamin. Lui avait rapidement manifesté des prédispositions à la magie chamanique, et il partait donc faire ses études à Ozarhawk.

Dans quelques dizaines de minutes, il découvrirait comment s'y rendre.

En attendant, le garçon rangeait une nouvelle fois sa valise, inventoriant les fournitures nécessaires à son apprentissage. Elle était assez peu fournie. Un petit matériel de potion et quelques manuels étaient, semblait-il, tout ce qu'il fallait pour étudier à Ozarhawk. Cela, sa baguette – en séquoia brun avec une plume d'oiseau-tonnerre, assez souple, et son amulette – une petite sphère de malachite vert sombre maintenue par de délicates cordelettes au centre d'un cercle de cuir noir tressé, et duquel pendait trois petites plumes d'oiseau-tonnerre, le même que celui ayant donné la plume de sa baguette. Tout son matériel était dans des tons bruns ou verts. Comme lui, pensa le garçon. Il avait en effet la peau noire et le visage éclairé par des yeux verts sombres.

À peine avait-t-il fini son inventaire qu'on frappa à la porte de sa chambre, et Rachel, sa sœur, entra directement en annonçant :

\- Dam, il y a quelqu'un pour toi en bas. Descends avec ta valise.

Le garçon suivit son aînée au rez-de-chaussée en pestant envers le surnom que lui donnaient ses sœurs, traînant derrière lui sa valise. Il trouva son père confortablement installé dans le salon, en train de discuter avec une jeune femme à la peau ocre et aux longs cheveux noirs, vêtue d'un jean et d'une grande tunique de cuir frangée, lui descendant jusqu'aux genoux. Elle avait les traits fins et de grands yeux noirs, étrangement cerclés d'azur, frangés par de longs cils.

\- Tu dois être Damian, déclara-t-elle d'une voix plus grave que ne le laissait penser son aspect juvénile.

\- Damian, voici Kwanita, professeure de Magie Chamanique à Ozarhawk. C'est... elle qui t'emmènera au Lieu de Partage.

Le garçon sentit une petite hésitation dans la déclaration de Wyatt, ce qui l'intrigua.

Se promettant d'élucider cela plus tard, il salua ses parents et ses sœurs. Celles-ci ne commenceraient les cours que la semaine d'après.

Suivant le professeur, Damian sortit du manoir Angeville, une ancienne maison victorienne dans Alamo Square. Devant eux s'étendait le parc qui avait donné son nom au quartier, tandis que derrière eux le manoir semblait s'estomper, disparaissant à la vue de ceux qui n'en connaissaient pas la position.

Cependant, Damian ne voyait dans la rue aucun moyen qui leurs permettraient de rejoindre Ozarhawk. Pas de balais, qui de toute façon n'avaient jamais été populaires comme moyen de transport aux États-Unis, ni quoi que ce soit pouvant faire office de Portoloin.

Kwanita tendit simplement la main vers le garçon et, quand il la saisit, ils transplanèrent.

Bien que Damian ait déjà transplané, la sensation était toujours aussi désagréable.

Mais ce fut lorsqu'ils réapparurent que le jeune garçon fut le plus frappé. Ils étaient arrivés en plein soleil et la température était écrasante, alors qu'il était tout juste midi passé. La professeure et l'élève étaient dos au soleil, face à une grande _mesa_ de pierre ocre. Juste devant, à la base de l'inselberg, s'ouvrait un tunnel s'enfonçant dans les profondeurs du rocher.

\- Voici une des entrées du Lieu de Partage d'Ozarhawk, déclara Kwanita. Avance, puis suis les indications, tu devrais trouver les autres première année sans problème. En entrant sur ta gauche, il y aura une petite alcôve, laisses-y ta valise, tu la retrouveras ce soir dans ton dortoir.

Puis, sans plus de formalités, elle transplana.

Resté seul, Damian s'enfonça dans la mesa.

.

* * *

.

Damian avait dû se perdre dans la montagne car, lorsqu'il retrouva les panneaux indiquant le rassemblement des première année, il avait été rattrapé par Kwanita. La professeure l'avait mené jusqu'à une petite foule de jeunes élèves. Le groupe se tenait dans une vaste caverne vivement éclairée par de multiples feux.

L'arrivée du jeune Angeville, accompagné de celle qui était connue comme la maîtresse chamane d'Ozarhawk fit taire toutes les conversations.

La plupart des jeunes amérindiens, soit la majorité du groupe, fixait le jeune garçon en chuchotant frénétiquement, se demandant qui il était pour être accompagné de maîtresse Bylilly, la deuxième personne la plus importante de l'école.

Ce fut ce moment que choisit un vieil homme à la courte chevelure blanche et aux grands yeux cyans, tranchants sur son visage ocre, pour se faire entendre. Il était monté sur une sorte d'estrade naturelle au centre de la grotte et, avec sa carrure déjà impressionnante, il dominait largement la petite foule.

\- Chers enfants, lança-t-il d'une voix puissante, un peu de silence.

Comme les chuchotements continuaient, l'homme, tenant son amulette dans sa main, pris une grande inspiration.

Sous le regard interloqué de Damian, Kwanita se boucha les oreilles.

\- J'AI DIT SILENCE, tonna le vieil homme.

Le calme se fit instantanément et on entendit distinctement quelques pierres tomber du plafond.

\- Bien, poursuivit l'homme. Je suis Gaagi Bylilly, directeur du Lieu de Partage d'Ozarhawk. Et je suis heureux de vous accueillir parmi nous. Comme vous le savez peut-être, si vous avez pris le soin de lire les documents qui vous ont été envoyé, ici, nous n'enseignons pas. À Ozarhawk, ce sont les étudiants qui apprennent. Durant les six années que vous passerez ici, vous n'aurez qu'une seule obligation. À la fin de chaque année, vous devrez valider au moins huit matières. Vous êtes libres de les choisir, de façon cohérente de préférence. Les professeurs...

Gaagi balaya la caverne d'un regard étonné, ne voyant pas lesdits enseignants. Ce fut Kwanita, qui, s'étant glissée à ses côtés, lui souffla quelque chose à l'oreille. Le directeur reprit :

\- Les professeurs, qui sont actuellement retenus ailleurs, vont venir vous aider à choisir. En les attendant, Kwanita va vous présenter les matières.

Il fit un geste de la main gauche qui tenait un long bâton au sommet duquel, tenue dans un lacis de bois, brillait une gemme blanche, et, dans un petit flash, le noms des différentes matières apparurent en lettres brillantes derrière lui.

\- Quant à moi, je retourne à mes affaires, dit-il tranquillement en s'éloignant.

\- Grand-père, déclara un enfant dans l'assemblée, qui ressemblait au directeur avec quatre-vingts ans de moins, on sait que tu vas faire la sieste.

Sans se formaliser de l'impertinent, le vieil homme s'enfonça tranquillement dans la montagne en riant.

Devant cette attitude, la professeure Bylilly secoua la tête d'un air à la fois agacé et amusé, puis se mit à présenter les différentes matières.

Damian, qui les connaissait déjà et savait lesquelles il choisirait, se désintéressa rapidement du discours et en profita pour regarder les autres élèves.

La quasi-totalité était des amérindiens. Il ne voyait que peu de personne d'une autre origine. Deux membres de la Caste blanche se tenaient un peu à l'écart et il n'y avait qu'un seul membre de la Caste noire, un Euzière, lui semblait-il. Au total, ils devaient être une trentaine.

Damian en était là de ses réflexions lorsque la professeure l'apostropha :

\- Mr Angeville, déclara-t-elle, si ce que je vous dis ne vous intéresse pas, faites le savoir.

À la mention du nom des Angeville, la totalité de l'assemblée s'était tournée vers lui. Un Angeville à Ozarhawk avait de quoi étonner, vu qu'ils étaient connus pour fréquenter Readviper.

Les voisins du jeune homme s'étaient largement écartés de lui, par peur des foudres de la professeure, mais surtout se rendit-il compte, par peur de lui. Personne n'oubliait le rôle des Angeville, et la proximité qu'ils avaient avec la magie noire.

Voyant cela, la professeure continua son exposé, se promettant de surveiller le jeune garçon.

Elle distribua ensuite une feuille pour que chacun puisse noter la série de matières qu'il voulait suivre cette année.

Damian savait déjà celles qu'il allait – ou plutôt devait – choisir. Herboristerie, Potion, Rituel, Histoire, Métamorphose Native et Européenne, ainsi qu'Étude et Langues Animales. Et bien sûr, la Magie Chamanique. Après tout, c'était à cause de ses prédispositions dans cette forme de magie qu'il était venu à Ozarhawk. Quant aux autres matières, s'il n'arrivait pas à se décider, il pourrait toujours en choisir comme options.

.

* * *

.

Damian s'en était douté, et de plus ses sœurs l'avaient prévenu, en tant que descendant d'une longue lignée au sang puissant, les professeurs se montraient bien plus exigeant avec lui qu'avec la majorité des autres élèves, à l'exception peut-être de deux ou trois enfants amérindiens.

Et même s'il avait un certain don, ou, grâce à l'enseignement de ses parents, des connaissances plus avancées dans les matières qu'il suivait, le jeune garçon étudiait au moins autant que ses condisciples.

Seuls quelques autres élèves amérindiens, comme celui qui avait apostrophé le directeur lors de la réunion du premier jour, et un des deux enfants blancs, une Dennis avait-il entendu lors d'un appel, devaient travailler autant que lui

Et il ne pouvait pas leur demander d'aide, car les autres enfants l'évitaient comme la peste.

Le seul avec qui il passait un peu de temps était un jeune garçon, Ohanzee Adena, héritier orphelin d'une très vieille famille de Sang-Pur amérindienne.

À part lui, Damian était seul, isolé par le poids de son nom.


End file.
